


Being Such A Good Girl

by blankety blank (doll_revolution)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doll_revolution/pseuds/blankety%20blank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, virtue is its own reward, but sometimes you just want a damn present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Such A Good Girl

## Being Such A Good Girl

by Blankety

Pet Fly and Paramount own these characters, and I do not. Make of that what you wish.  


This is for -as always- the great goddess Alyjude.  
Also, I have special thanks for Jael Lyn, who helped make this a better story. YAY! ^__^

I got the idea for this story from the chorus of a Shakira song, but it really has nothing to DO with the song. (That's where I got the title, as well.)  
If anyone's interested, I will send them ALL the lyrics, because the whole song is really VERY Jim and Blair.

* * *

Blair Sandburg rinsed out his mouth, spat twice into the sink, and looked carefully at his sweating face in the restroom mirror. He still looked like himself, although the haircut startled him sometimes. He sighed. 

'It's a good thing I threw up after graduation,' he thought. 'It was a symbolic act, the purging away of my old life as an academic, leaving me purified for my new life as a police officer.' 

Blair nodded at the...rightness of that thought even as he rolled his eyes at its pretentiousness. 'I mean, childhood dreams, police officer...yeah, that was so not me! But I've changed, being with Jim, I've evolved. From passive observer to active participant. I'm _out_ in the world, really doing good.' 

He smiled wryly. 'Just what Naomi always wanted for me. But probably without the gun.' He patted his holster absently. 'Dammit, though, I'm good at this and I want it, I really do! And I'll be Jim's partner, his real partner. Forever.' 

Blair wiped his face with a paper towel, straightened his shoulders, and smiled. 'So go out there, Sandburg, and start your new life! It's going to be the best, most exciting expedition ever.' 

The door swung decisively shut as Blair Sandburg entered a new world. 

* * *

Blair looked around the crowded auditorium, searching for Jim. He knew Jim was here somewhere, along with the rest of Major Crimes. The sound of an air horn piercing the air as Blair crossed the stage had been his first clue. 

'Where the hell is he?' Blair wondered, craning his neck. It was times like these when he thought he would sell his soul for two more inches. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Congratulations, Chief! Or should I say 'Officer Chief'?" Blair spun around, a huge grin on his face, a grin which slowly bled away as Blair noticed the woman standing next to Jim. 

Christ! She was a _mountain_! Blair's eyes traveled up her body, up and up and up, from her stiletto heels to her model-perfect legs, to her trim waist and impressive breasts, to the top of her artfully-tousled, gloriously-red hair. 'It's always the redheads,' Blair thought numbly. 

He was aware that Jim was talking to him, but he couldn't make out the words through the roaring in his ears. He shook his head, and focused in on what Jim was saying. "---and that's how we met! Blair, I'd like you to meet Clair." 

Clair extended a dainty hand, and said in a rich, husky alto, "Hello, Blair, I'm so glad to meet you. I've heard so much about you." 

Blair eyed her hand as if she were presenting him with a dead fish. After it became painfully obvious that he was not going to shake it, Clair let her hand drop, a slight flush staining her cheeks. 

Jim opened his mouth to speak, but Blair just shook his head. "Just shut the fuck up, Ellison. Just shut up." He turned to leave. 

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Jim shouted, causing heads to turn in their direction. Blair just kept walking. "I'm going home, Jim. I can't do this. I'll deal with you later." 

"Deal with me?" Jim's voice was strained and angry. "What the hell are you talking about? You come back here right now, you little-" Jim's voice was cut off as the auditorium door closed behind Blair. 

Blair took a deep breath of the cold night air, and let it out slowly. He was so angry his entire body was vibrating with it. 'That prick! That complete prick!' He took another calming breath. 'Well, I'm not going to take it, not this time!' Blair nodded decisively. He was a man with a plan. He got into his car and drove home to implement it. 

* * *

Jim entered the loft in a state of barely-restrained rage. It was bad enough that Sandburg had skipped out on the party Major Crimes had planned for him -he'd had to make up some ridiculous story that Simon didn't believe for a minute-- but what Blair had done to Clair was unforgivable. 

Jim hung up his coat and thought for a moment. Actually, what Blair had done to Clair was amazingly rude, and Blair was never rude. Pissy, condescending, and arrogant sometimes, but never rude. Maybe there was something wrong, something Jim didn't know about. Maybe it was a weird stress reaction to becoming a police officer. God knows it had to be a strain on the kid. 

Only slightly calmer, but willing to give Blair a chance to explain himself, Jim looked around the loft. He could hear Blair moving around in his room. Jim leaned against the kitchen table and crossed his arms. "Sandburg! Get your ass out here! Now!" 

Blair came out of his room, dragging a huge duffel bag behind him. "Oh, hi, Jim," he said cheerfully. He went back into his room, and came out with two backpacks and a suitcase. He looked them over. "Hm. I think that's everything." 

Jim dropped his hands to clutch the edge of the table. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. He coughed nervously. "Um, what's going on here, Chief?" 

Blair looked up, distracted. "What? Oh, I'm moving." 

Jim felt his entire body turn to ice as his stomach clenched painfully. "Chief, there's no need, um, you don't, you don't have to do that." 

Blair smiled sadly, "Actually, I'm afraid I do, Jim." He grabbed his backpacks and started up the stairs to Jim's room. As Jim listened, stunned, Blair threw his bags on Jim's bed and started back down. 

Blair grinned at Jim's expression. "Don't pop a vein, okay? I'm just moving upstairs." He grabbed the strap of his duffel bag and started dragging it up the stairs. 

Jim blinked, unable to make sense of what was happening. "Upstairs? But that's my... _I_ live upstairs!" 

Blair paused halfway up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Not anymore, man. I'm just too damn old to live in a closet under the stairs. I'm not a gnome, you know." He resumed dragging the duffel bag upstairs. 

Jim shook his head, confused. Everything was just getting worse, instead of better. "Gnome? What are you talking about? I never said you were a gnome!" A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Hey! Where am I supposed to sleep? I can't fit on your stupid futon!" 

Blair leaned over the railing and looked down at Jim. "You'll be up here, too, Jim. This isn't your room any more, and it isn't mine. It's ours." His head disappeared from view and Jim could hear him moving around, emptying the dresser drawers. 

"Sandburg!" Jim glared at the railing, willing Blair to appear. Blair popped his head over the railing, looking vaguely annoyed. "What? I'm kind of busy up here." 

"Sandburg, come on, be reasonable. We can't share the room!" 

"Why not?" 

"Well, I mean, two guys, sharing a room? It's, well, it's kind of, um, gay." 

Blair shrugged. "Everybody already thinks we're gay. I mean, if I've heard the rumors, you sure as hell have." 

"Chief! That's not the point! We can't-" 

"Besides, we _will_ be having sex. So what's your problem?" 

Jim's legs suddenly wouldn't support him, and he sat down hard on the floor. He looked up at Blair, completely and utterly confused. A small part of him was annoyed at how...reasonable Blair sounded. "Blair! What? I mean, I don't...what the hell are you talking about?" 

Blair sighed, crossed his arms on the railing, and rested his chin on his arms. "Jim, tell me: have I been a good friend to you all these years?" 

"What?" Jim's mind was whirling. He had no idea of what was happening anymore. He decided to forget trying to understand what was going on, and just answer the question. Maybe, in a little while, things would start making sense. "Of course you have, Chief, the best. You're the best friend I've ever had." 

Blair nodded. "And I've put up with a lot, haven't I? I mean, a lot of bad things have happened to me, just hanging around here, haven't they?" 

Jim thought about the many, many hospital trips, about Alex and the fountain, about guns and bruises and blood. "Yeah, they have, Chief. But you stuck around anyway." 

Blair nodded excitedly. "Exactly! That's it exactly! And I've pretty much done everything you've asked of me, right? I mean, except for 'stay in the truck'." 

Jim remembered Maya and the Iceman, the oil rig and Peru, and a million other occasions where Blair went along with whatever Jim said, doing his best to be there, to help. "Yeah, you've always done more than your share." 

"That's what I thought. So, you'd say I've been a good friend, a good person, and a good partner, right?" 

"The best, Chief. You've always been the best." 

"Well, then! I deserve a reward." Blair smiled. "And you're it." He disappeared back into Jim's room and continued unpacking. 

Jim just sat on the floor, looking dazed. What the hell had just happened? He shook his head, and returned to his earlier thought: it must be some kind of weird stress reaction to becoming a cop. Happy to have something about the night make sense, Jim stood up. 

'First things first,' Jim thought, straightening his spine. 'First, I get Blair out of my room. Then, I'll get him drunk, and we'll talk, and I'll find out what's really bothering him.' 

Pleased to have a plan, Jim stalked up the stairs to his room. When he got to the top step, he stopped in disbelief. How the hell had Sandburg managed to make such a mess in such a short amount of time? It looked as if Blair had taken every piece of clothing Jim had ever owned, and spread them out all over his room. 

Blair looked up and saw Jim. "Oh, hey! Do you sleep on the right or the left? Because I need to know where I'm going to put my glasses." 

Jim took a deep breath and thought, 'First things first, first things first.' He crossed his arms and leaned against the dresser. "Actually, Sandburg, I sleep on the whole bed. No sides." 

Blair rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. That was then, and this is now. And now, with both of us in the bed, you'll need to pick a side." 

"I don't have to pick anything, Chief. This is _my_ bed. Now, I want you to pick all of this crap up, and get out of my room." 

"You haven't been listening, Jim. This is our room now." 

"No, it's not. Look, Chief, I don't know what kind of crazed delusion you're working with, but this is not your room. Get that through your head." 

Blair narrowed his eyes. "Delusion? You think I'm delusional? Ha! There's a delusional person in this room, all right, but it's not me!" 

"Blair, look-" 

"Oh, do not take that tone with me, Jim Ellison!" Suddenly furious, Blair advanced towards a startled Jim. "Don't you dare talk to me like I'm some crazy person you're trying to talk down from a bridge!" 

Jim raised his hands defensively. "I don't think you're crazy, Chief. I just think you're a little...confused at the moment." 

"Confused, my ass! You're the confused one, just because you've never seen me assert myself before!" 

"That's not true! You're one of the most assertive people I know." 

"Yeah, but not on my own behalf! Not for something that's for me!" 

"Chief, I-" 

Blair stepped in front on Jim and poked him hard in the chest. "Jim, do you love me?" 

"Blair. Chief. You know, well, ..." 

"Answer the damn question!" 

"Of course I do, Blair! But not, not," Jim waved his hand at the bed, "not like _that_!" 

"Do you love Clair like that?" 

Jim blinked. "Well, I like her a lot. We're compatible, she's fun to be with. I could love her, I guess." 

"But do you love her now?" 

"Not at this exact moment, Sandburg, no. What the hell is your point?" 

Blair sighed and rubbed his fingers against his temple. "It's just, well, you're special, Jim. Do you have any idea of how special you are?" 

"I...what?" 

"And I'm not talking about your looks, although you do have the body of a god. I'm talking about you, Jim, you as a person." 

"Sandburg, what-" 

"You hide it all behind this tough-guy front, but you're kind and compassionate, and caring and loyal. And brave, so fucking brave!" 

Jim just stared at Blair, speechless. Blair continued, "And I don't mean 'step in front of a bullet' brave; any idiot can do that. Hell, I've done that! 

"No, I mean you've been hurt so much in the past, betrayed by so many people, and yet you still open your heart, you still trust, you still let people in! Knowing they'll probably hurt you, but you do it anyway! I will never stop being amazed by you!" 

Jim didn't know what to think. He'd always known that Blair admired him. Hell, the kid had a case of hero worship a mile wide, everyone at the station knew it. But this, this was beyond anything anyone had ever felt for him. He was touched, a little awed, and completely speechless. 

Blair took advantage of Jim's speechless state to brush by him, and start hanging his clothes in Jim's closet, humming while he did so. 

Jim shook his head. This was getting out of hand. He cleared his throat. "Look, Blair-" He broke off as Blair spun around, his eyes glittering dangerously. 

"Jim? Don't even say it." 

"Listen, Sandburg-" 

No, _you_ listen, Jim! All those women that you date, what have they ever done for you, huh? What? Just tell me that!" 

"I don't understa-" 

"Yeah, they're gorgeous, and I'm sure they're great in bed, but what else? What about their actions? What have they done to deserve you?" 

"Chief, let me-" 

"Let me ask it this way: Do they understand you? Your silences, your angers; do they know what's behind them, what they mean? Have they ever tried to find out? Do they sit with you when you're hurt? Do they bandage you up, do they challenge you intellectually, do they make your life better? Do they understand you? Do they love you the way you _deserve_ to be loved?" 

Jim took the time to think about his answer carefully, since it seemed so important to Blair. Finally, he spoke. "Well, nobody's done all of those, but a few have-" 

"I have." 

"What?" 

Blair stood in front of Jim and grabbed his right hand. When he spoke again, his voice was low and passionate. "I have, Jim. I've done all those things and more for you. I died and came back. For _you_ , Jim. I threw away my old life and started a new one. For you. There is no-one in this world or beyond who will love you like I do." 

Jim sighed. His voice gentle, he said, "I know you love me, Blair, I just never knew how much. And God knows I am so grateful to have you in my life. I never want out of it; never, you understand? But I don't, I can't..." His voice trailed off, sad and regretful. 

Blair narrowed his eyes. "And just how, exactly, do you see that working out, Jim?" 

"What?" 

Blair dropped Jim's hand and began to pace in front of him. "Well, you want me to stay with you forever, even though you don't love me," he paused to make quotation marks with his fingers, "that way. So how is it going to work out?" 

Blair ran his fingers through his hair. "Really, Jim, have you thought about this at all? Okay, say it's 20 years into the future: you and the little woman and the six rugrats are all up here in the bedroom. Me, your strange little best friend, is still living in the storage room -and it _is_ a Goddamned storage room, Jim-- under the stairs like a fucking mole. Now, really, it that what you see happening?" 

Blair laughed bitterly, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Because I've got to tell you, man: I don't care how much a woman loves you, I just don't see her going for that." 

Jim blinked, startled. It was true that had never thought about the future all that hard. He had just assumed that Sandburg would always be around. He was needed and necessary, like breathing. Jim didn't think he could get by without him. 

But Jim had to admit that Blair was right. Jim didn't think there was a woman alive who would understand his need to have Sandburg close by, always near. Jim tried to imagine Clair's reaction, if he made such proposal. He shuddered. 

Blair pointed a finger at him. "See? See what I mean?" 

Jim braced his hands on the dresser, suddenly depressed. "I don't believe this! I am so fucked, Sandburg! I can't _not_ have you around, that's just not going to happen! But I can't see any woman agreeing to that, either. So what does that leave me? Any empty life, filled with a series of meaningless affairs and transient women! That sucks! That fucking su-" 

"ARRRGGH!" Blair jumped off the bed, grabbed Jim by the shirt, and shook him violently. "You! Are! Not! Listening! To! Me!" 

Jim put his hands on Blair's arms, and forced him to stop the shaking. "I am listening to you, Chief, I am! It's just that your idea won't work, either! It's not me, I just can't-" 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Shut up and kiss me." 

"Sandburg, I'm telling you-" 

"Just once, okay? Just kiss me once, and if it doesn't work, I swear I'll move back into my room, and we can pretend this whole evening never happened." 

Jim eyed Blair warily. It wasn't like Sandburg to give up so easily. He probably had some sneaky, underhanded Sandburgian plan in mind. Still, if he could just get Blair out of his room... 

"Just one, Sandburg?" 

"Just one. Scout's honor." 

"You were never a scout." 

Blair shrugged. "Doesn't make their honor any less." 

Jim blinked, and then shook his head. Whatever. He was getting off-track. "All right, then. Just one, and then you'll---mmph!" 

Jim barely managed to keep his balance as Blair threw himself at Jim, shoving him back into the dresser. Since he had been speaking, Jim's mouth was open and Blair took shameless advantage of that fact, glomming on to Jim like a remora on speed. 

Jim's senses were spiraling out of control. He was surrounded by Sandburg, wrapped up in him, tangled and twisted. Jim could hear Blair's heartbeat as it vibrated wildly against his chest. He could feel it pulsing through Blair's wicked, knowing tongue. Blair's scent was wrapping around him, pulling him closer, binder him to Blair more tightly than any chain ever could. 

And the taste! It was dark and smoky and hot and....Blair. Jim had never tasted anything so perfect before. He chased after it like an addict, his own tongue thrusting deeply, roughly into Blair's mouth; his own hands sliding into Blair's hair, pulling him closer. Pleasure, sweet and hot and electric, rolled through his body like an earthquake, concentrating in a sullen, aching pulse in his groin. 

When Blair broke the kiss and took a step back, Jim felt bereft, as if someone had removed a part of his body, a very necessary part of his body, and hidden it from him. He focused in on Blair, who was standing in front of him, breathing heavily and smirking. 

With a cry of rage, Jim grabbed Blair and threw him on to the bed. As Blair looked up in astonishment, Jim towered over him, actually red and trembling with anger. "Goddammit to hell, Sandburg!" 

Blair blinked. This wasn't quite the response he had been hoping for. A little hesitantly, he said, "Um, Jim?" 

"I..., I..." Jim was so angry, he literally couldn't speak. 

"Jim, breathe, okay? Just take a deep breath before you stroke out." Jim complied, sucking in huge lungfuls of air. 

Blair propped himself up on his elbows and nodded. "Good, good. Now, calmly tell me what you're trying to say." 

"I..., I..., " 

"Jim!" 

"Dammit, Sandburg, I _liked_ that!" Jim's expression was so horrified, Blair fell back on to the bed, laughing. He stretched his leg until his could tap Jim's straining erection with his foot. "No shit, Sherlock!" 

Jim leaped back, looking even more appalled than before. Blair laughed even harder, almost snorting. Jim crossed his arms and frowned. "It's not funny!" 

Blair pushed himself back on to his elbows. "Actually, it is." 

Jim sat on the edge of the bed, winced, and adjusted himself. He rested his elbows on his knees, and dropped his head into his hands. "Christ! What am I going to do?" 

Blair sat up and put a hand on Jim's shoulder. "Jim-" 

Jim shrugged, dislodging Blair's hand. "I mean it! What am I going to do? What's happening to me? I don't like guys, I really don't! I don't understand!" 

"Jim, you don't need to understand it, you just need to do it." 

Jim turned his head to look at Blair. "Just do it, huh?" 

"Yeah, Nike Boy. Just do it!" 

Jim flipped Blair off. "But, does this mean I'm gay? I don't feel gay. Am I gay, Sandburg?" 

Blair hit Jim on the back of the head. "No, you big doofus! It doesn't mean you're gay, it just means you're mine." 

Jim considered that. It wasn't as if he wasn't Blair's in every other respect. He listened to what Blair told him to listen to, he wore what Blair told him to wear, he ate what Blair told him to eat. Jim supposed it wouldn't change his life too much if he loved who Blair told him to love. And it certainly it would solve the 'keep Blair nearby forever' problem. 

Jim flopped back on the bed, and stared up at the ceiling. "Well, I suppose it couldn't be that bad." 

Blair looked at Jim and raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for the ego boost, man." 

Jim just waved a hand. 

Blair suddenly turned and straddled Jim's waist, leaning over to look Jim in the eye. Jim's eyes widened dramatically as he felt Blair's erection poking urgently into his own. 

Blair dropped a kiss on the tip of Jim's nose. "It'll be better than 'not that bad', Jim. It's going to be fan-fucking-tastic!" He emphasized his words with another thrust of his hips. 

Jim swallowed noisily. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse. "Whatever you say, Chief." 

Blair's smile was incandescent. "Finally! I knew you'd finally get it! The man _can_ be taught!" He leaned in and began kissing Jim very enthusiastically. 

Jim fell into the kiss with abandon, his hands carding through Blair's curls, pulling him closer. His last coherent thought, before surrendering completely to the sea of sensation flooding through him, was: 'What the hell. Maybe now he'll let me eat Wonderburger.' 

In another minute, he wasn't thinking anything at all. 

* * *

_underneath your clothes_  
 _there's an endless story_  
 _there's the man i chose_  
 _there's my territory_  
 _and all the things i deserve_  
 _for being such a good girl, honey_

\---'Underneath Your Clothes' by Shakira 

* * *

End Being Such A Good Girl by Blankety: blankstreet@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
